Alice, Edward, and Charlie's POV in Twilight
by Vampirefreak4life
Summary: Parts of the Twilight saga in other characters point of view. I will also do it in other character's point of view. But rarely ever. SPOILERS! If you haven't read all of the books from the Twilight saga, I recommend that you stop here. Enjoy! :D
1. Car Crash

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or any characters used here. **

* * *

**Book: Twilight  
Edward's Point of View**

I stood next to my car watching bella swan in horror. A blue van was skidding towards her as she stood there helplessly, not seeming to notice it at first.

When she saw it, there was a look of horror on her face. I ran over to bella and pushed her hard, to get her away from where the van would smash.

She hit her head hard, as I pushed her to the floor, pinning her down.

I shot out my hand to stop the van from crushing her. I lifted the van up as I pulled her away.

"bella? Are you all right?" I asked her. "I'm fine," she answered back, her voice strained. She tried to sit up, but I was holding her down.

"be careful. I think you hit your head pretty hard," I said. "ow," bella said. "that's what I thought." "How in the-how did you get over here so fast?" she asked me.

"I was standing right next to you, bella." I let her sit up tis time and I slid as far away from her as possible, trying not to breathe in her scent that made me want to kill her.

The people around the scene where shouting to us. "don't move! Get tyler out of the van!" bella tried to get up, but I pushed her back down to the floor again.

"just stay put for now," I said. "but it's cold," she complained. I chuckled under my breath, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"you were over there," Bella said suddenly remembering.

I stopped chuckling. "you were by your car," she said. I got serious. She saw me over there, but I can't tell her. It would reveal my secret, I thought.

"no I wasn't," I lied. "I saw you." The adults started arriving, and I would get to leave soon. "bella, I was standing with you when I pulled you out of the way," I lied.

She's very observant, I thought. "no." "please bella," I said. "Why?" she asked. "trust me," I pleaded.

"will you promise to explain everything to me later?" she asked, obviously wanting to figure out what happened. "fine," I snapped.

"fine," she repeated after me angrily. I will not tell her. I cannot tell her, I thought.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I wasn't going to to do the whole chapter, just a part anyways, but I don't have the book. I borrowed it, so I had to listen to an audio i found, but itdidn't have the part in the hospital. I am hopefully going to get the book soon, but until then they will be kinda short. My next one will be Alice, when she comes back after Bella went cliff diving. **


	2. Alice's Visit

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or any characters used here.**

* * *

**Book: New Moon  
Alice's Point of View**

I stood there as I waited for Charlie to come home. Instead of Charlie, I saw Bella come in. she looked as if she was going to fall, but she dashed over to me and slammed her body into mine.

"Alice, oh, Alice!" she cried. "Bella?" I asked confused, but relieved. She locked her arms around me. I dragged her to the living room couch and pulled her onto my lap.

I rubbed her back in a gentle rhythm, waiting for her to get control.

"I'm…sorry," Bella blubbered. "I'm just…so happy…to see you!" "Its okay, Bella. Everything's okay," I said. "yes." I sighed.

"I'd forgotten how exuberant you are," I said disapproving. She looked up at me, as she saw my lips pressed tight together, my neck was tight and straining away from her, and my eyes were black as pitch.

"Oh. Sorry," she said. "It's my own fault. It's been too long since I hunted. I shouldn't let myself get so thirsty. But I was in a hurry today. Speaking of which, would you like to explain to me how you're alive?" I asked.

She stopped crying and looked at me. "You saw me fall." "No," I disagreed, my eyes narrowing. "I saw you _jump_." Bella pursed her lips as she thought hard.

Why did she jump? I thought. I shook my head. "I told him this would happen, but he didn't believe me. 'Bella promised,'"" I said making my voice sound just like Edward's. "'Don't be looking for her future, either,'" I said, continuing to quote him. "'we've done enough damage.'

"But just because I'm not looking, doesn't mean I don't _see_," I said. "I wasn't keep tabs on you, I swear, Bella. It's just that I'm already attuned to you…when I saw you jumping, I didn't think, I just got on a plane.

I knew I would be too late, but I couldn't do _nothing_. And then I get here, thinking maybe I could help Charlie somehow, and you drive up." I shook my head in confusion. My voice was strained.

"I saw you go into the water and I waited and waited for you to come up, but you didn't. What happened? And how could you do that to Charlie? Did you stop to think what this would do to him? And my brother? Do you have _any_ idea what Edward-"

She cut me off, as soon as I said his name. She let me go on, though. "Alice, I wasn't committing suicide," Bella said. I eyed her dubiously. "Are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?" "No, but…" Bella grimaced.

"It was for recreational purposes only." My expression hardened. "I'd seen some of Jacob's friend's cliff diving," she insisted. "It looked like…fun, and I was bored…." I waited for the rest. "I didn't think about how the storm would affect the currents. Actually, I didn't think about the water much at all."

No, that can't be it. She was killing herself! And it's our fault, I thought. "So if you saw me go in, why didn't you see Jacob?" she asked. I cocked my head to the side.

"It's true I probably would have drowned if Jacob hadn't jumped in after me. Well, okay, there's no probably about it. But he did, and he pulled me out, and I guess he towed me back to shore, though I was kind of out for that part. It couldn't have been more than a minute that I was under before he grabbed me. How come you didn't see that?"

I frowned. That's odd. Very odd, I thought. "Someone pulled you out?" I asked. "Yes. Jacob saved me." How can that be? How come I didn't see that? I thought.

I sniffed her shoulder. What's that? No, it's not possible…I thought. "Don't be ridiculous," I muttered, sniffing Bella more. "What are you doing?" Bella asked me.

I ignored her question and asked, "Who was with you out there just now? It sounded like you were arguing."

"Jacob Black. He's…sort of my best friend, I guess. At least, he was…" Bella said. I nodded, thinking about the scent. "What?" Bella asked me. "I don't know," I said. "I'm not sure what it means."

"Well, I'm not dead, at least." I rolled my eyes. "He was a fool to think you could survive alone. I've never seen anyone so prone to life-threatening idiocy."

"I survived," Bella pointed out. Hmm…the question is…how did this Jacob swim through the currents? No person could be _that_ strong, I thought.

"So, if the currents were too much for you, how did this Jacob manage?" I asked. "Jacob is…strong." She's not telling me everything. Does she not trust me? I thought, a little worried.

Bella gnawed her lips for a second. I waited for her to tell me. "See, well, he's…sort of a werewolf," she admitted in a rush. "The Quileutes turn into wolves when there are vampires around. They know Carlisle from a long time ago. Were you with Carlisle back then?"

I gawked at her. That's what that scent was! But, why can't I see him in my visions? I thought. "Well, I guess that explains the smell," she muttered. "But does it explain why I didn't see?"

"The smell?" she asked me. "You smell awful," I said, frowning. "A werewolf? Are you sure about that?" "Very sure. I guess you weren't with Carlisle the last time there were werewolves here in forks?" Bella said.

I shook my head. "No. I hadn't found him yet." I said. So, if her friend is a werewolf…strange. Very strange. Wait! A werewolf?! I thought.

"Your best friend is a werewolf?" Bella nodded. "How long has this been going on?" I asked. "Not long," Bella said. "He's been a werewolf for just a few weeks."

I glowered. "A _young_ werewolf? Even worse! Edward was right-you're a magnet for danger. Weren't you supposed to be staying out of trouble?"

"There's nothing wrong with werewolves," Bella grumbled. What does she know?! Werewolves are terrible when they lose control! It could kill her if he was mad enough! I thought.

"Until they lose their tempers." I shook my head. "Leave it to you, Bella. Anyone else would be better off when the vampires left town. But you have to start hanging out with the first monsters you can find."

"No, Alice, the vampires didn't really leave-not all of them, anyway. That's the trouble. If it weren't for the werewolves, Victoria would have gotten me by now. Well, if it weren't for Jake and his friends, Laurent would have gotten me before she could, I guess, so-"

Victoria?! She's back?! And Laurent too?! I thought. "Victoria?" I hissed. "Laurent?"

Bella nodded. She pointed at herself. "Danger magnet, remember?" she really is a danger magnet, I thought.

I shook me head. "Tell me everything-start at the beginning." I listened carefully, making sure to catch every word Bella was saying.

I knew she was skipping some things, and cutting some short, but I didn't interrupt. A flame on water? What can that mean? And I can tell that we made most of these things happen, by leaving, I thought.

When Bella finished we just sat there for a moment. "Our leaving didn't do you any good at all, did it?" I murmured. Bella laughed.

"That was never the point, though, was it? It's not like you left for my benefit." Yes, we did. Edward loves you, and why can't you figure that out! I thought. I wanted to tell her that Edward still loved her, but I couldn't.

It would probably make her sadder.

"Well…I guess I acted impulsively today. I probably shouldn't have intruded." "Don't go, Alice," Bella whispered. "Please don't leave me."

"All right. I'm not going any where tonight. Take a deep breath," I said. I watched Bella calm down. She looks really bad. I can't believe we left her… I thought.

"You look like hell, Bella." "I drowned today," she reminded me. "It goes deeper than that. You're a mess." Bella flinched, and said, "Look, I'm doing my best." "What do you mean?" I asked. "It hasn't been easy. I'm working on it." I frowned. "I told him."

"Alice," she sighed. "What did you think you were going to find? I mean, besides me dead? Did you expect to find me skipping around and whistling show tunes? You know me better than that."

"I do. But I hoped."

"Then I guess I don't have the corner on the idiocy marker." Then the phone rang. "That has to be Charlie," Bella said as she staggered to her feet. She grabbed my hand and dragged me with her to the kitchen.

I listened carefully as Bella was on the phone. Bella sighed. "That's going to be a problem." I squeezed Bella's hand. "They aren't excited I'm here."

"Not especially. But it's none of their business anyway." I put my arm around Bella. "So what do we do now?" I mused. "Things to do. Loose ends to tie." "What things to do?" Bella asked.

"I don't know for sure…I need to see Carlisle." "Could you stay? Bella begged. "Please? For just a little while. I've missed you so much."

"If you think that's a good idea," I said. It's not right. I shouldn't be here right now. Bella should be living a happy normal life without vampires, but I just _had_ to interrupt. Well, at least I made her happier, I thought.

"I do. You can stay here-Charlie would love that." "I have a house, Bella." I studied her, watching her reaction. "Well, I need to go get a suitcase of clothes, at the very least," I said deciding to stay with Bella.

Bella threw her arms around me. "Alice, you're the best!" "And I think I need to hunt. Immediately," I said, my voice strained. "Oops," Bella said as she took a step back.

"Can you stay out of trouble for one hour?" I asked her. Then, I decided to just look into the future. I closed my eyes and saw that nothing bad would happen that night. "Yes, you'll be fine. For tonight, anyway," I said as I opened my eyes. I grimaced.

"You'll come back?" Bella asked. "I promise–one hour."

Bella glanced at the clock. I laughed, kissed her on the cheek and ran fast as I could, to a small forest.

I wanted to make this as fast as possible. I ran deep into the forest because I didn't want any human to see me or they'd know I was a vampire and they'd get hurt for sure, if I was currently killing something.

Once I got deep enough, I stood still, listening for sounds of movement. I heard a soft noise after awhile and saw a baby deer walking around, looking for food. I walked slowly over to it, trying to blend in with my surroundings. Once I got close enough, I pounced on it and killed it. I sucked the blood out, feeling my self getting happier as I drank more and more.

Once I was done, I dropped it to the floor and left it for some other animal that wanted its meat.

I walked instead of running, so I could get out of my hunting mode. Once I was calm enough, I ran to my house and packed as quickly as I could. I didn't think I'd need much clothes. After that, I ran back to Bella's house and sneaked inside.

I sat on the couch and noticed that she had put a pillow and a blanket on the couch. Of course I don't need it, but Charlie will think I do, so it's good she did this, I thought.

When Bella walked into the room I smiled. "Thanks." "You're early," Bella said, elated. Bella put her head on my shoulder and I put my arms around her and sighed.

"Bella. What _are_ we going to do with you?" "I don't know," she admitted. "I really have been trying my hardest." "I believe you." She does look like she's trying hard. We really didn't do her any good when we left. It's our fault she's like this, I thought.

"Does–does he…"Bella started to say. I watched her as she struggled to say his name. "Does Edward know you're here?"

"No." "He's not with Carlisle and Esme?" Bella asked. "He checks in every few months." "Oh. You said you flew here…where did you come from?" Bella said.

"I was in Denali. Visiting Tanya's family," I said. I left Jasper there. I know he didn't want me to come, but I had to…I thought. "Is Jasper here? Did he come with you?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "He didn't approve of my interfering. We promised…" I trailed off. I can't tell her…I thought.

"And you think Charlie won't mind my being here?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Charlie thinks you're wonderful, Alice."

"Well, we're about to find out." A few seconds later, Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway. Bella jumped and ran to open the door.

I got up quickly and ran over to Charlie and Bella. "Hi Charlie," I said in a subdued voice. "I'm sorry I came at such a bad time."

"Alice Cullen?" he peered at the slight figure in front of him as if he doubted what his eyes were telling him. "Alice, is that you?" "It's me," I confirmed. "I was in the neighborhood."

At times like this I wish I could read minds like Edward. I wonder if he's happy I'm here, I thought. "Is Carlisle…?" "No, I'm alone."

I knew he was not asking about Carlisle. He was asking about Edward. "She can stay here, can't she?" Bella pleaded. "I already asked her."

"Of course," Charlie said mechanically. "We'd love to have you, Alice." "Thank you, Charlie. I know it's horrid timing."

"No, it's fine, really. I'm going to be really busy doing what I can for Harry's family; it will be nice for Bella to have some company."

"There's dinner for you on the table, Dad," Bella said. "Thanks, Bell." He shuffled over to the kitchen, leaving Bella and I alone. I went back to the couch, and when Bella sat down, I pulled her against my shoulder.

"You look tired. "Yeah," Bella agreed and shrugged. "Near-death experiences do that to me…so, what does Carlisle think of you being here?"

"He doesn't know. He and Esme were on a hunting trip. I'll hear from him in a few days, when he gets back." "You won't tell _him_ though…when he checks in again?" Bella asked.

I knew she meant Edward, and not Carlisle. "No. he'd bite my head off," I said grimly. Bella laughed once and then sighed. She rested her head on my shoulder and she drifted to sleep. Once she was in a deeper sleep, I got up carefully and slowly, and tucked Bella in.

* * *

**So. Did you like it? I wasn't expecting this one to be so long. Wow. Well, my next one is the part right after this where Charlie is telling Alice how bad it was afetr they left. It's going to be in Charlie's POV. I hope you enjoy reading this!**

**And Please, write reviews if you'd like me to do a part. Thanks! :D**


	3. Charlie Tells Alice How Bella Reacted

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or any characters used here.**

* * *

**Book: New Moon  
Charlie's Point of View**

I making breakfast for Alice and I. "How bad was it, Charlie?" Alice asked softly. I sighed. "Real bad." Tell me about it. I want to know exactly what happened when we left." It was a little difficult for me to talk about it, because it had been a terrible time in my life. "I've never felt so helpless," I began slowly. "I didn't know what to do. The first week–I thought I was going to have to hospitalize her. She wouldn't eat or drink, she wouldn't move. Dr. Gerandy was throwing around words like 'catatonic,' but I didn't let him up to see her. I was afraid it would scare her."

"She snapped out of it though?"

I remembered everything that happened clear in my mind. I had been trying to make the thoughts of that terrible time go away, and I had been successful, but now they were all coming back. "I had Renee come to take her to Florida. I just didn't want to be the one…if she had to go to a hospital or something. I hoped being with her mother in Florida would help. But when we started packing her clothes, she woke up with a vengeance. I've never seen Bella throw a fit like that. She was never one for tantrums, but, boy, did she fly into fury. She threw her clothes everywhere and screamed that we couldn't make her leave–and then she finally started crying. I thought that would be the turning point. I didn't argue when she insisted on staying here…and she did seem to get better at first…."

I didn't do anything to help. Nothing at all. But I couldn't do anything. No, I could've done _something_ to help, I thought.

"But?" Alice prompted. "She went back to school and work, she ate and slept and did her homework. She answered when someone asked her a direct question. But she was…empty. Her eyes were blank. There were lots of little things–she wouldn't listen to music anymore; I found a bunch of CDs broken in the trash. She didn't read; she wouldn't be in the same room when the TV was on, not that she watched it so much before. I finally figured out–she was avoiding everything that might remind her of…him.

I hope Alice doesn't think it's _her_ fault. It's Edwards fault. Not Alice's, I thought.

"We could hardly talk; I was so worried about saying something that would upset her –the littlest things would make her flinch –and she never volunteered anything. She would just answer if I asked something. "She was alone all the time. She didn't call her friends back, and after awhile, they stopped calling.

I had to force her to go out with a friend. And I don't think that turned out very well…I thought.

"It was night of the living dead around here. I still hear her screaming in her sleep…" I shuddered just talking about it.

At least yesterday she didn't scream. It must be because Alice is back, I thought.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie," Alice said, voice glum. "It's not _your_ fault."

It's Edwards fault, I thought.

"You were always a good friend to her."

"She seems better now, though," Alice said. "Yeah. Ever since she started hanging out with Jacob Black, I've noticed a real improvement. She has some color in her cheeks when she comes home, some light in her eyes. She's happier." I think she's better off with Jacob, I thought.

"He's a year younger or so younger than her, and I think know she used to think of him as a friend, but I think maybe it's something more now, or headed that direction, anyway." "Jake's older for his years," I continued. "He's taken care of his father physically the way Bella took care of her mother emotionally. It matured him. He's a good-looking kid too–takes after his mom's side. He's good for Bella, you know," I insisted.

"Then it's good she has him," Alice agreed. I sighed. "Okay, so I guess that's overstating things. I don't know…even with Jacob, now and then I see something in her eyes, and I wonder if I've ever grasped how much pain she's really in. it's not normal, Alice, and it…it frightens me. Not normal at all. Not like someone…left her, but like someone died." My voice cracked.

I don't know how hurt she really is. I can't do anything. I'm not a good father…I thought.

"I don't know if she's going to get over it–I'm not sure if it's in her nature to heal from something like this. She's always been such a constant little thing. She doesn't get past things, change her mind." "She's one of a kind," Alice agreed in a dry voice.

"And Alice…" I hesitated. "Now, you know how fond I am of you, and I can tell that she's happy to see you, but…I'm a little worried about what your visit will do to her." "So am I, Charlie, so am I. I wouldn't have come if I'd had any idea. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, honey. Who knows? Maybe it will be good for her." "I hope you're right."

I just hope it _will_ be good for her. I don't think I would stand it if I had to go through all those things again, I thought.

"I hope you're right."

It will _not_ be as bad as last time. Not if I can help it. I have to be a helpful father. Not a helpless one, I thought.

"Alice, I have to ask you something," I said awkwardly. "Go ahead," Alice said calmly. "He's not coming back to visit too, is he?" I said, trying not to show my anger. "He doesn't even know I'm here. The last time I spoke with him, he was in South America," Alice answered in a reassuring tone.

"That's something, at least." I snorted. "Well, I hope he's enjoying himself." "I wouldn't make assumptions, Charlie," Alice said with a little bit of steel in her tone. I was surprised.

I scooted my chair loudly out from its spot. I went to the sink and rinsed my plate.

It's Edward's fault. All his fault that Bella was like that. He better not come back, I thought.

* * *

**So...what do you think?? Don't forget to post a review to let me know which part to do next! I'm doing a part from Eclipse next! Hope you enjoy! :D ((Be prepared! It's gonna be pretty short))  
**


End file.
